


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric catches up with old teammates, Wes watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> I was randomly inspired by Riv's lovely prompt as soon as I saw it and couldn't resist writing up this little treat! Writing hasn't flowed so well in a long time, thank you for the inspiration! <3 I hope you enjoy, dear! :)

Wes watched him as they spoke to their friends ten centuries away. Eric didn’t usually do the check-in chats, only sticking around when trouble was brewing. Things had been quiet for a while, from the future. This particular day, however, Eric had stuck around after their Silver Guardians shift while Wes set up the equipment in his living room.

It was Lucas and Katie today. (Though Trip had swung in and out to say a quick hello.) Things were good right now, for them. They seemed busy, but they didn’t look too stressed or concerned. Wes had learned from experience that if they didn’t offer up any details, there wasn’t any major danger to the timeline or the past and he shouldn’t ask. Asking would only ever get him the runaround and usually end up with him more confused than before he’d asked.

Eric was the one engaging in most of the conversation today. They’d seemed a little baffled by it at first, but answered all his questions ( _“How’s life?” “What’s Jen up to?” “Does Circuit still live out of Trip’s backpack?” “Does Trip still have that backpack?”_ ) with fond enthusiasm. Wes knew the answers to most of those questions already, so he mostly listened as they talked. Eric didn’t ask anything that was off limits, just talked for the sake of catching up with them, it seemed.

Wes turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow and a little grin as he shut off the call once they’d all said their goodbyes.

Eric stared right back. “What?” he finally asked, crossing his arms.

Wes’s eyes turned fond. “You miss them.”

Eric didn’t say anything for a moment. Wes stayed silent and let him have it while he disassembled the comm. Once he’d finished with it, he turned to find Eric, arms still crossed, frowning with a hint of a smile.

“You’re right,” he said finally. “I do miss them.”

Wes thought that was all he was going to say on the subject, but then he let his arms drop, looked at the floor, and laughed a little.

“You know, they got on my nerves _so much_ at first. You got on my nerves more,” he let that one sit a moment, then continued, “but they did, too.”

“What changed your mind?” Wes asked, genuinely curious now.

Eric looked up at him. “Honestly? You did. It took me a long time to realize that you weren’t the bratty kid I knew before. You actually made friends that weren’t made of money, and, though I hated to admit it at the time, you were genuinely doing something unselfishly, for people you didn’t even know.”

Wes smiled, trying to hide his surprise at such an honest admission to his own emotions. He really hadn’t expected that kind of response. He had been waiting for Eric’s usual glaring snappishness to any mention of his feelings.

“I guess it didn’t help that they were trying to be your friend, too.”

“Heh,” he huffed in response. Then he shifted his feet and looked over Wes’s shoulder at the door. “So, the next one is next month? Same day?”

Wes pretended that it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to want to speak with the old team for anything other than business, that they hadn’t just had this conversation. He ignored the body language that clearly read plain as day that his friend was uncomfortable and ready to bolt. Instead he smiled and put on his business voice as he replied. “Same time. I’ll see you there?”

Eric turned his focus back on him at the familiar tone of voice and smiled, shaking his head. “Yeah.”

He waved a hand over his shoulder as he passed and when the door clicked behind him, Wes let out the laugh of amusement he’d been holding back and did not call the future to tell them about it.


End file.
